Love is Never Normal
by Phoenix Blackheart
Summary: After the Graduation of Edward and Bella's high school the youngest of the Cullen family moves to town. She meets Jacob Black and falls in love with him. read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

My life was never normal even as a vampire it was never what I thought it would be when i was turned into a vampire. My name is Caroline Cullen and I'm Edwards little sister. I can move objects with my mind but when i'm mad I can move a bigger object. I was just waking up after unpacking my thing after i moved down from Alaska to my family in Forks. Carlisle agreed with the Indian Wolf tribe there to have me go on the reservation to help out with anything. When i finally landed in Seattle I saw my family waiting for me. I was happy to see my family after awhile of being a way.

"Hey guys I'm back and glad to see you again."

"Care, you made here safely. I'm so glad you're okay." Said Alice

"I knew you would see me coming home."

I forgot my family calls me Care for short except for Edward he always calls me by my full first name which i hat it when he does.

"Caroline is that you." Said Edward

"ofcourse it's me silly. i never changed except i grow a few inches."

"i never thought that you could still grow when you stopped aging." Said Edward

"I'm not exactly normal now am I brother."

Edward didn't like it when I Call him brother. All i can remember is that I was in a hospital slow dying from Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever. I know that Edward was a vampire because I was there when Carlisle turned him. I was all Edward had left of family cause our parents died in a car cash. Edward begged Carlisle to turn me, I could see tears going down Edward's face. i slowly reached to touch his face.

**Flashback**

"Edward please don't cry Carlisle will find a way to save me."

"Caroline don't say you are all i have left as family. Please Carlisle turn her I beg of you please." Said Edward

"Only if she's ready to accept the sacrifices she'll have to make." Said Carlisle.

**End Of flashback.**

"You just remembered when I turned you am I right?" Said Carlisle

"Yeah but I know I can never go back to that life style ever if i can still eat and sleep."

"Hey I have an idea." Said Alice

"What's that Alice."

"let's take her to meet Jacob." Said Alice

Edward was not pleased when he heard that name. I knew he had Bella as a girlfriend.

"Who's Jacob."

"Jacob is a friend of Bella's. Bella do you mind taking her to meet Jacob." Said Alice

"do they know she's coming." Said Bella

'Yes they do i already told them that she'll be allowed on to help out." Said Carlisle

Bella decided to take me to meet Jacob, I was a little bit scared to meet the Great Grandson of the Chief who allowed me on the reservation. When we got the the house where Jacob lived.

"Caroline you made it to Forks okay." Said Billy

"it's nice to see you too Billy."

"Hey Dad who's this? Wait, she's a vampire." Said Jacob

"Jacob listen to me i'm here to help."

"why should I listen to you? Your brother left to Italy and made Bella jump off a cliff." Said Jacob

Jacob was so mad that he went into his wolf form and growl at me. Billy and Bella tried to calm him down until i run in between them and upto Jacob. I ran upto Jacob and hugged him.

"I understand your pain and hatred but you need to let it go. I know how you feel I lost both of my parents in a car cash when i was turned into a vampire and you lost your mother to an illness when you were a little boy."

Jacob went into his human form and hugged me back with tears going down his face. i looked up to see him in his clothes i smiled at him cause i know he imprinted on me.

"Please tell me you imprinted on me."

"maybe I did but I'm Glad that I did cause i have someone to tell my feels to." Said Jacob

"i knew that your Great Grandfather would wanted us together but we can't let Edward find out."

"Let him find out cause he can't hurt me without hurting you." Said Jacob

"but he'll hear your thoughts."

Jacob understood what I meant and hugged me good-bye so i can go home to get ready for Bella and Edward's graduation party. I turned around and ran to Jacob. Jacob turned around to see me running when he knows i can't run for a long time so he came to me when I was running.

"What do you think you're doing you're to weak to run?" Said Jacob

"I want you to come to the graduation party for me please."

"Bella do you mind if I come to the party." Said Jacob.

"As long as there will be no fighting cause it's at Care's house." Said Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and I were driving back to my house so Alice can help me with a dress for the party since the last time they saw me was a few years ago when i got my car for my birthday. I was nervious that Edward would find out that Jacob imprinted on me and will try to hurt him. i was looking out of the window of Bella's truck when I heard Bella sign.

"I'm so sorry if i made it quiet in here."

"It's okay i was just making sure that you were feeling okay. Edward told me about you all the time so I know that you're different than the others." Said Bella

"Well Jacob had this look in his eyes that was saying that there will be a battle and he can't afford to lose me in the battle."

"Care that's him saying I Love You silly but there has been a mass of dissappearences in Seattle so that's why he looked worried." Said Bella

When we got to the house I saw Alice all happy cause she gets to help me pick out a dress for the party. Knowing My sister she'll try to make me look hot for someone. I walked up the steps when Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. God why did I have to be the youngest in the family.

"So which dress should we have you wear for the party." Said Alice

"How about my favorite Red dress that we got a few years ago."

"The Tango dress! Okay what's going on come on you can tell me." Said Alice

"Well I invited Jacob to the party but there's a reason behind why I did that."

"And what is that Care." Said Alice

"Jacob impritned on me and we can't tell Edward or he'll flip out."

"Oh I knew that would happen I saw it so don't worry about Edward he'll know when Jacob comes." Said Alice

When Alice got me in the dress and helped zip me up Rosalie came in to help with my hair and make up. I alwayed liked it when Rosalie did my hair and make up cause she makes me look like I'm going to prom.

"Wow Care, you look beautiful in that dress it suits you." Said Rosalie

"thanks Rose"

"Let me do your hair and make up we don't want you to be casted out from the fun." Said Rosalie.

After we got me ready for the party we went down to greet the guesses. I was on the back porch drinking punch when Jaspaer came out to se if I'm okay.

"You okay Care you look down and sad." Said Jasper

"oh yeah i'm fine just waiting for someone and do we have to fight an army of new borns soon."

" with the new borns how did you know about that. And who is it that you're waiting for?" Said Jasper

"i heard alice takling about it with Edward and I'm waiting for Jacob."

"Well it's a good thing that Jacob's Coming Cause we may need the packs help with this so think you can helpout with that." said Jasper

"What! if Jacob fights in this battle he'll get hurt and I can't afford to lose him."

"He Imprinted on you didn't he it's okay to tell me and Alice what's on your mind cause you can block Edward out of your mind better than the rest of us." Said Jasper

"Yes he did imprinted on me but once he gets here we have to talk about battle training right Jasp."

After Jasper and i talked I went inside to see Jacob. I ran to Jacob and hugged him, Jacob was shocked that i was wearing a tango dress. I let go Jacob and held his hand when we were in the study.

"So pretty much the new borns are coming here after Bella." Said Jacob

"Yes and we need help to stop them there will be to many for us alone." Said Carlisle

"what do you want us to do?" Said Jacob

"But Jacob if you and the pack help you'll get hurt. I can't stand to see you get hurt."

That's when Edward noticed what I meant by what I said. When he went to get up I walked infront of Jacob to defind him. Edward then stopped in his tracks.

"If you hurt him you hurt me too. So what if he imprinted on me big deal as long as we love each other and protect each other we're good."

"But Caroline you are my sister i can't lose you to this mutt." Said Edward

"Edward Anthony Cullen i will not stand by while you try to threaten Jacob got it."

Everyone was like oh-snaps-she-said-his-full-name run but Jacob was holding me back and said something in my ear that made me blush. the day after the party we met up at the training grounds. Bella and I had to stay out of the fight for our safety. i was sitting on a rock when Jacob came up to me from behind and layed down behind me because he could tell that i was slowly falling asleep. When i fell asleep I landed on the side of Jacob's wolf form and used him as a pillow. After training Carlisle walked up to me and woke me up I could hear Jacob growl at Carlisle when he got to near.

"Jacob it's okay he's my dad okay he just here to wake me up."

Jacob got up so he can go back home with the pack before he left he licked my cheeck and left. Carlisle had Emmet carry me back home so I don't have to walk. When Emmet set me down on my bed i was sound asleep before I heard a tapping sound at my window. i looked out of my window to see Jacob.

"Whatt are you do here they'll see you?"

"What i can't see if my girl is okay since you did look worried about me being in the battle?" Said Jacob

"Well yeah I looked worried cause you were doing the training i know you'll get hurt trying to protect me."

I started crying because Jacob was the only one other than Alice, Jasper,and the others who understood me and I just watch him get hurt. Jacob climbed up to my room througth the window and hugged me to have me stop crying. Then the door was openning and i hide Jacob in my closet when Edward walked in.

"Caroline look i'm sorry that I was a little bit harsh on Jacob." Said Edward

"You think! And you could at least knock on my door before enterring my room!"

"What do you want me to do leave you alone so you can let Jacob in your room without anyone knowing that he's here!" Said Edward

"Yes and i need my space! I'm not a little girl anymore Edward so get out of my room before i make you leave."

"I would like to see you try?" said Edward

Then Jacob came out of my closet mad as hell. I grabbed Jacob's arm to stop him from going into his wolf Form. Then Alice and Jasper came in to see what was going on.

"How dare you yell at my mate like that she's your own sister so respect her like one or i'm having her live with me on the reservation." Said Jacob

"Woah what's going on here Care." Said Jasper

"Edward came in here to say sorry about being harsh on Jacob and I told him that he should knock before enterring my room and to give me space so he yelled at me that's why Jacob's mad."

"Care is right Edward she's not a little girl anymore so leave her be okay." Said Jasper.

Edward left my room when Carlisle came in to see if everything was okay. When I kissed Jacob good night I saw that carlisle had a bottle of my stomach medication.

"what's that for Care?" Said Jacob

"It's for my stomach. I have acid reflex so I have to take it when my stomach hurts just like what just happen between Edward and I."

As the days went by we finished the training, Edward proposed to Bella, and I was happy for her and my brother. Bella and I were in the mountains with Edward and Jacob so we could stay safe from the battle. It was so cold I was shiverring due to the cold. Jacob came in noticing that Bella and i were freezing. Jacob held us close to him so we could stay warm i fell asleep 5 seconds after I was close to Jacob.

"I see that you care for my sister alot don't you Jacob." Said Edward.

"Yeah cause she understands me more then the pack." Said Jacob

Morning came and the battle started Edward had me stay in the tent so i don't get hurt or else Jacob would worry. When i sense that Victoria was near by I used my powers to move tree to block her way to Bella. Edward was surprise that I could move bigger objects. After the battle was over I heard Jacob scream, I ran out of the tent and went to the battle field. when i got there Jacob was in tears I ran to jacob when Leah started to talk about her close to having the vampire.

"Look here Leah Jacob is in alot of pain and all you can say is that you almost had that vampire. Wow you really don't care about my mate don't you."

"Wait you're the girl Jacob imprinted on but you're a vampire." Said Sam

"Yes but do I look like a threat to you guys NO. Now get Jacob out of here take him to Billy's, Carlisle and I will be there soon."

They got Jacob away just in time for the Volturi to show up. I was behind Edward with a girl named Bree. I could tell that Bree never wanted to be a new born vampire. when the Volturi notice that she was still alive they wanted to kill her. When Felix got close toher I moved in Front of her and moved Felix back to where he was. Jane was surprised that my powers have grown since the last time she saw me. Jane tried to torture me and Bree but something about me was blocking her power from us.

"You should never underestamate a girl like me if you know what's good for you."

"The Volturi will never allow this to happen." Said Jane

"Well you know what we don't care what The Volturi thinks so leave us alone."

Jane and the others left so Carlisle, Bella, and I went to see Jacob. Carlisle went inside Billy's house to fix Jacob's ribs when I heard screamimg. When carlisle came out he told Billy what has happened.

"Care I think Jacob needs your comfort so yuo can go in to see him."

I went in to see if Jacob was okay. When I got to his room and saw him hurt I started Crying because he got hurt due to protecting me. I went to Jacob and sat by him with my hands covering my face.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart why are you crying?" Said Jacob.

"You got hurt because of me and I wasn't there to save you from getting hurt so I'm blaming myself for what happened to you."

"Hey hey hey don't do this to yourself you tried your best to protect me so please stop crying for me." Said Jacob

"But I can't stop crying because of what happen to mmm."

Jacob cut me off by planting his lips against mine. He never let go until i had to leave for home but he promised to see me at Bella and Edward's wedding hoping to see me in that Tango dress again. I kissed Jacob good bye and left to go back home. I was in the car with Carlisle when I noticed that there was a bracelet on me. I looked at the bracelet and it said across the strip of meteal," I Love You My Vampire." Carlisle noticed the bracelet and smiled. I was looking at the charms that ere on the bracelet and smiled. Jacob is now more important to me than anyone in my family.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own twilight or the characters. I own Caroline Cullen and Alexander Black. Alexander will show up in chapter 4 when i get my computer back. Chapter 3 will be uploaded once i get to a computer.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a few weeks since Bella and Edward got married. Jacob was glad to see me in the red Tango dress. I was sound asleep when I heard my phone ring. I answered the phone to hear Bella scared.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Care, I need you to call my dad and Jacob." Said Bella

I got out of bed, called Charlie to tell him that they extended Bella's trip. I called Jacob and he answered the phone.

"Hey Care what's wrong is Bella okay?" Said Jacob

"I'm sorry to wake you up but I hate to say this but Bella needs your help."

Jacob didn't say anything after that and was on his way to the house. Jacob pulled up to the house and came in. Rosalie stood in front of Bella to protect her.

"Rose he needs to know. He's part of this family because a me."

Jacob saw that Bella was pregnant and went to attack Edward. I stopped Jacob from attacking.

"He didn't know it could happen and walk with me."

We were outside when Jacob got so mad, went into his wolf form, and ran. I ran after him to calm him down. I stooped when Jacob was surrounded by the pack. Sam was planning to kill the baby. Sam was forcing Jacob to kneel until I jumped in front of Jacob with my arms up in a defending position.

"Leave him alone Sam. You hurt him or my family you hurt and asking from war."

Sam knocked me out of the way and made me hit my head against a log. Jacob stood up, attacked Sam, and got me on his back. When Jacob got me back to the house he carried me inside with my arm bleeding.

"Sam attacked her and is planning to kill the baby." Said Jacob

"You imprinted on my sister and Sam attacked her. He just broke the ultimate law of the pack." Said Edward

"Jacob left the pack because Sam attacked me."

Carlisle was bandaging my wounds because the venom hasn't awakened yet. Jacob helped me up and hugged me. As the sun was setting I was outside because I didn't want to hear the fighting.

"Everyone is calm now you can come back inside." Said Jacob

"I want to be out here for a little bit longer, I feel at peace and calm out here."

"Care look you need to be strong for your brother and the baby as well as I please come inside." Said Jacob

I went inside and went to bed. Jacob was outside my room to make sure that I was okay. I was stirring in my sleep. Jacob heard me screaming and came in to see me crying.

"Care, it's okay I'm right here." Said Jacob

"Please stay with me tonight?"

Jacob stayed with me over night because he knew that I get scared very easily. I woke up with Jacob holding me in his arms. I went to the bathroom to wash up to notice that my shirt was gone. I went back into my room to ask Jacob what happened last night.

"What did we do last night exactly?"

"I think Edward is going to kill us." Said Jacob

"Why would he kill us? What did we do?"

"We were making out last night which means that I fully imprinted on you." Said Jacob

"He knows that you imprinted on me so what's the big deal."

"Care, he'll see the areas where I kissed you." Said Jacob

"I find ways to hide things from Edward."

Then Edward woke up to see me without a shirt on.

"Care gets a shirt on before Jacob thinks of something foolish." Said Edward

I pulled my arm out of Edward's hand and went to Jacob.

"Jacob already did it's called making out with me. There's nothing you can do Mr. you the one to talk."

Jacob tried so hard not to laugh but he did agree with me. Rosalie came in my room to ask me something.

"Care, you can tell if the baby is a boy or girl right." Said Rosalie

"Yes why does Bella and Carlisle need help with the gender?"

As I was touching Bella's stomach I could feel the baby move.

"It's a girl."

Bella was happy to hear that now she had to pick a name.

"How did you know that the baby was a girl?" Said Jacob

"Before I became a vampire I was born with the Ability to sense the presences of a child and could tell if it was a boy of girl now I can move objects with my mind."

When Jacob heard that he thought that I could be part Native American.

"Care does have Native American blood in her due to our mother's side of the family." Said Edward

"How much Blood?" Said Jacob

"Enough to tell that the baby was a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

As my life went from not so normal to normal. As winter came snow storms started to come. I was visiting Jacob for the winter because i couldn't stay warm at my house. Jacob was noticing that I slept on the couch shivering so he picked me up and carried me to his room. I woke up the next morning with Jacob's arms around me. I went to get breakfast when i felt someone grabbing my hand. I turned around to see Jacob holding my hand.

I sat next to Jacob and said," I'll be back okay. I'm just going to get breakfast."

Jacob said, "Well take this with you."

Jacob handed me a blanket to stay warm.

Billy asked me, "Where's Jacob, is he still asleep."

I said, "Well he was awake when I woke up."

Billy went to check on Jacob when I got a call from Edward.

I said," Edward, I told you that I'll call when winter break is over."

Edward said," Well dad is checking to see if you're taking your medicine."

I said, "Yes I'm taking my medicine. Jacob reminds me to take them."

As winter went by I spent my first Christmas with Jacob. When Christmas came I decided to help with dinner. When dinner was over I went outside with a blanket around me to stay warm. I was on the porch when Jacob was holding me to stay warm.

Jacob said," Eventhough you're a vampire why aren't you as cold as Edward."

I said as I was looking at the snow flakes," I was turned differnt than Edward. Carlise want me to be a little normal so that's why I'm warmer than Edward."

I was looking at the snow when Jacob said," How long as it been since you last seen snow like this."

I said," I last seen snow like this was my first year as a vampire. Since then I wasn't allowed to go outside due to my somewhat human health."

Jacob notices that I had some human blood left in me.

Jacob said," Let's get you inside and have some of Sue Clearwater's homemade hot chocolate."

We went inside to have some hot chocolate. When I finished my cup of hot chocolate I fell asleep on Jacob's lap.

Sue said," Jacob maybe you need to put her to bed."

Jacob said,"Yeah I should put her to bed."

Jacob put me on his bed and covered me up with two blankets. As soon as Jacob put the blankets on me I woke up to see that I was under a mistletoe. Jacob leaned over and kissed me. Christmas break was over and I had to go back to school. I wasn't feeling good so I had to stay home. Carlisle checked on me when he had breaks from work. Carlisle came home to hear Esme coming down from my room.

Esme said," Carlisle, Care has a problem."

Carlisle said, "What is it?"

Esme said," Ask Alice she knows more than me."

Alice showed Carlisle the picture she drew.

Carlisle came up to my room and said," Care, Alice seen the future and it showed you carrying Jacob's child inside you."

I said," I don't know what to do Dad. Jacob doesn't know."

Then Carlisle got a call from Jacob.

Carlisle said," Jacob what's wrong?"

Jacob said," Is Care alright I heard she's not feeling good."

I said," Is that Jacob. Can I talk to him please?"

Carlisle said," Jacob, Care want to talk to you."

Jacob Said," Okay."

I grabbed the phone and said, "Jacob I'm fine. It's just I need to tell you something."

Jacob said," Sure what is it Care."

I said, "I'm pregnant with your child."

Jacob said," Care, I'm so happy and I love you."

a few months went by and Jacob had decide to move in with us. Alice was helping put together the baby's room.

Rosalie said, "So is it a boy or girl?"

I said, "It's a boy and Alice knows the name."

Alice said," The baby's name is Alexander Emmet Cullen Black."

Emmet said," Why both last names."

Jacob said," Because I want him to be part of both families."

Rosalie didn't like Jacob but since I'm pregnant with Jacob's child she hates me for being the bridge to both of the clans.

I said, "Jacob we need to find Carlisle so we can have a meeting to discuss about the baby."

Jacob said," Okay and you're right."

We had a family meeting in the living room with everyone there.

Carlisle said, "Now all of you know that Care is carrying Jacob's child but there has been some of us who are jealous of Care."

Rosalie said, "Well I'm one to blame because first Bella has Nessie and now the Youngest of us kids is pregnant with a wolf's child."

I said," Rosalie you knew Nessie didn't want to be Jacob's mate and Jacob wanted me to being with. I don't care if the child is half wolf and half vampire I just want the two species to coexist."

Emmet said," Care's right Rosalie and we need the wolves are our side to help us deal with the Italian vampires."

Alice said, "Guys I have bad news and it deals with Care and the baby."

Jacob was holding me because he knows what's going to happen.

Bella said," It's the voltori they're after the baby and is on their way here now."

I was scared to the point that Jacob had to hold me to keep me calm.

I was almost due because on fast the baby grows due to my blood. Jacob had to guard me from the voltori. The Voltori came found me and put me in a tight hold.

Carlisle said," Don't hurt her please let her go."

Arrow said," Why should we let her go she betrayed our society by bearing a wolf's child."

Jacob said," Let her go now or I'll get really mad."

Jane started to torture him until I went into labor.

Arrow said," Impossible how can you go into labor like this."

I said," it's called when you hurt the father or mother you make the mother go into labor fast."

Carlisle rushed to get me, he pushed Arrow away from me. Edward and Emmet got Jane away from Jacob. We got me home when I was going into Labor. Jacob was helping with the pain, Alice was keeping Jasper away due to the blood, Emmet was calming Rosalie. After 12 hours of labor i finally had the baby. I went to sleep after the labor so Jacob had to hold him.

Edward said," I'm glad that you protected my sister and that you'll make a great father to Alexander."

Jacob said, "Thanks Edward. I'm part of this family now because of Care and Alexander."

I woke up when Rosalie came in. Edward knew what she was after.

Edward said, "Rosalie don't do this please Care had this child for a reason."

Rosalie said, "I don't care if she had the child for a reason I want him."

I said, "I'm not handing him over to you."

Rosalie said, "Then I have to take him by force."

When Rosalie went to take Alexander she was sent flying across the room due to my powers. Carlisle and the others came in to see what happen.

Rosalie got up off the ground when Emmet said, "Rosalie what are you doing."

Rosalie said, "Care doesn't deserve to raise the child of that wolf."

I said, "Emmet, I'm sorry about this but I have to fight Rosalie to prove that I can raise Alexander."

We went to the grounds where Jasper trained us to fight the new born.

I said, "Ready to get your ass kicked Rosalie."

Rosalie said, "Born ready."

I fought Rosalie with all my strength until I couldn't get up off the ground.

Rosalie said, "let's end this now."

When Rosalie went to attack me she was pushed back so far that she hit the rock next to Emmet. I looked up to see that Alexander was in his wolf form.

I said, "Alexander is that you baby?"

Alexander barked to say yes Jacob was surprised that Alexander phased that quick for a new born child. Nessie was helping me up and Alexander changed back but he was still a baby. I thought for him to be half vampire he would grow fast like Nessie. Jacob went to pick Alexander up because he was crying.

Jacob said, "It looks like he has more wolf than vampire."

I said, "Yeah I guess so but he's still my son."

We all went inside so we can welcome him to the family. Nessie was happy to have a cousin but she had to help take care of him.

Nessie said, " Auntie Care he looks like Uncle Jacob."

I said, "You're right Nessie."

It's true Alexander did look like Jacob but I love them both just as they are and nothing can change that.

* * *

Author's note: This Chapter is set after Nessie is born. Jacob imprinted on my OC. Seth Is the one who imprinted on nessie so please review and I'll write chapter 5.


End file.
